In communication and/or computer systems, it is common for data or information to be sent to multiple destinations or targets. This is may be accomplished by using a broadcast command to notify all targets that they are the intended recipients of the data. However, if only a subset of targets are the intended recipients then it is common to replicate the data and then send multiple requests on the interconnect for each intended target. These multiple requests on the interconnect may consume additional time, additional bandwidth, and additional system resources. This may present a problem.